TT: ASBEA It Couldn't Get Any Worse
by XxScarletxRosexX
Summary: Summary: Starfire feels that she and Raven haven't gotten closer since the Switch incident. Other than the occasional meditation and shopping trips, she feels as if they should become even closer. What happens when a new villain arises during one of their girl time hang outs? What can the girls do to stop it when they're on their own? Especially when this villain is undead...? R&R!
1. Part 1

**Summary**: Starfire feels that she and Raven haven't gotten closer since the _Switch_ incident. Other than the occasional meditation and shopping trips, she feels as if they should become even closer. What happens when a new villain arises during one of their girl time hang outs? What can the girls do to stop it when they're on their own?

**Links:**

**Cover**: xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/TT-A-S-B-E-A-It-Couldn-t-Get-Any-Worse-Cover-302616790

**Part 1:** xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/It-Couldn-t-Get-Any-Worse-Pt1-304566516?q=gallery%3Axxscarletxrosexx&qo=0

A Story Behind Every Art (A.S.B.E.A.) based on pictures I found on deviantart. I do not own any of the following arts in this story, unless I claim them. Anyways I will provide images for each part here. This is a 6 part story, but it is unrelated with any other story of this project. Enjoy! :D

**Genre:** Humor/Horror

**More info located on the link above.**

* * *

Beast Boy walked into the kitchen grinning like a winner. "Today's breakfast is totally gonna be tofu!" the green changeling said to himself. He rubbed his hands evilly after he had collected the tofu from the refrigerator and set it on the counter.

"Guess again, grass stain." Cyborg entered through the main sliding doors to the ops room, his hands poised on his hips and a smug smirk tugging on the corner of his right lip.

"No way! We had meat yesterday!" Beast Boy whined.

"No it ain't. 'Sides none of them likes your disgusting fake food products," the half robot replied.

"Dude your killing innocent animals! What did they ever do to you?"

"It's called _survival_, B. We need to eat in order to survive," Cyborg replied.

"I don't care! I've been those animals!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "How about we play a game for it?"

"Hmm?"

"First car to reach the finish line gets to cook what they want," Beast Boy challenged.

"You're just wasting your time, B," Cyborg replied cockily as he made his way to the screen and started the game station.

"We'll see about that," Beast Boy retorted, "no way am I gonna eat myself."

Cyborg looked at the boy strangely as an awkward sweat drop ran down his face. "Dude, you're not eating yourself…"

"I'm half animal, of course I am!"

Both boys hopped over the couch and grabbed their controllers and played the game.

"Haha! Eat my dust, B!" Cyborg hollered as his car drove ahead. Beast Boy growled frustrated, occasionally making random sounds while turning his controller like a steering wheel.

"Can't you guys ever be quiet?" Raven walked through the ops room, one arm clutching a navy blue book.

The boys ignored her and continued what they were doing as if no one was there. Annoyed, Raven started her tea while muttering under her breath, "Idiots." She took her seat on the table and continued to read her book.

Starfire walked through the main corridors with a smile on her face while humming a soft, sweet melody. She spotted the two boys bickering over the video game followed by an absorbed Raven reading a book. "Good morning friends," she greeted.

"Morning, Star!" Beast Boy yelled back followed by a shriek due to Cyborg knocking his car off track.

"Booyah! Mornin' lil' lady," Cyborg smirked, his eyes still glued on the screen.

"Morning," the empath greeted, her eyes scanning the page before her.

Starfire walked over to Raven and sat in front of her. Raven instantly stopped reading and looked at the alien girl with one eye arched up. "Need something?" she deadpanned.

"I was hoping I could ask you a question," the alien replied.

"I haven't seen Robin, if that's what you're asking."

"No, no," Starfire paused to play with her fingers, her eyes watching her idling fingers before looking up.

"What is it?" Raven sighed.

"I was hoping we could do the _hanging out_," she mused.

"I'm not going to the mall with you," Raven monotoned, "you know how much I hate shopping."

"Oh, but please Raven! Perhaps we could also do the meditation together," she chirped.

Raven closed her book and set it aside. "I was going to meditate in my room today," she said.

"Oh please, Raven, let us commence the _hanging out_! Perhaps we can go out and explore the city in exchange for shopping, "she begged.

Raven rolled her eyes before puffing out a sigh.

"Oh please Raven! We have not done the _hanging out_ and I am eager to have the girl time with you."

"C'mon Rae, lighten up," Beast Boy said while walking over.

Raven glared at the green metamorphosis, "This doesn't concern you, Beast Boy."

"Doesn't matter, Rae," he replied, "you should go out and have some of fun rather than staying in your room all day and reading your creepy books."

"Yeah, Rae," Cyborg replied while setting up breakfast and starting the stove, "except for the creepy part. But you should go out and have some fun. You oughtta be grateful that you have Star unlike Bee back at Titans East. Man, you know how much she wishes there was another girl on the team?"

Raven rolled her eyes while Starfire giggled softly.

"Oh, alright," the empath finally gave in.

"Glorious! Thank you Raven! Oh I also thank you Beast Boy and Cyborg," Starfire clapped happily as she flew to each boy and gave them her infamous bone-crushing hugs.

"Can't breathe, Star," Beast Boy choked out.

"My apologies," she replied.

Cyborg laughed at his best friend, "It wasn't that bad!"

"Well because you're basically a robot!" Beast Boy shot back.

Cyborg grinned. "So ya'll gonna stick around and grab somethin' to bite before ya go?"

"Sure, but I'd like mine tofu free," Raven said.

"I shall eat anything you have prepared," Starfire smiled, "may I have mustard for my beverage?"

A huge sweat drop formed on both Cyborg and Beast Boy's forehead, they still couldn't understand why Starfire liked mustard as a drink.

Minutes later, Cyborg prepared four plates for each of them before switching with Beast Boy. "Tofu anyone?" Beast Boy asked as he wrapped a _kiss the chef_ apron around his waist. Cyborg gave him a disgusted face, his mouth slightly ajar while his eye twitched. Raven played with her waffle, cutting it into smaller pieces before chewing it. Starfire chewed happily with a cup full of mustard on the side. "No? Alright, more for me!" he grinned.

"Oh, what about Robin?" Starfire asked.

"Got that covered, "Cyborg said. "He prefers real food not some fake jello protein."

Beast Boy stuck out his tongue at Cyborg.

Starfire giggled while Raven shook her head disapprovingly before returning to her meal.

After several more moments the girls placed their dishes in the sink before waving goodbye to the boys.

"We shall return shortly!" Starfire chirped

"Take your time girls," Cyborg encouraged, "it doesn't look like any villains are gonna show up today, but if they do, we'll call ya."

"Thank you friends," Starfire said before heading out the main doors followed by Raven.

"See ya later!" Beast Boy waved.

With that, the girls headed to the elevator, exited into the lobby, and finally flew out of Titans Tower.

* * *

Starfire flew on her back with a big grin on her face while Raven, now hooded, flew beside her quietly.

"So, shall we journey to the mall of shopping?" Starfire asked.

"As long as I don't have to carry anything," Raven replied.

"But is that not the reason we journeyed to the mall of shopping?" Starfire asked.

"Uh… how about we just go try on clothes and talk," Raven suggested. She definitely did not want to come home carrying twenty bags of pointless outfits that she would never wear.

"Then we shall do the _hanging out_ at your favorite depressing café afterwards?" she suggested. Starfire knew that Raven disliked shopping and the fact that she'd go as far as trying clothes with her proved that she was being considerate of her plans.

"Thanks, Starfire," Raven smiled.

Once at the mall, Starfire had dragged Raven into the nearest clothing shop. There, Starfire eagerly dove into the _new arrivals_ rack with a silent Raven walking behind her.

Starfire picked out several clothes ranging from random cartoon shirt designs to urban outfits. She didn't exactly have a specific preference in clothing for she had enjoyed almost anything. Bumble Bee usually pointed out what fit her taste—_body type_—the best.

Raven usually always headed to the gothic clothing racks, but she made an exception with Starfire during their shopping trips. She allowed herself to look through the popular clothing racks, but limited herself to look at dark clothing. She was willing to be flexible with Starfire's selected outfits for her, like a dark blue off the shoulder shirt with dark printed words that said, "Mysterious". Although she would never admit it, she did like the shirt. It had described her quite well.

Starfire smiled at every shirt she came across. Each design had a unique appearance and texture. She couldn't help but appreciate all of them.

_So let's talk about something,_ Raven suggested telepathically.

_Is this how you say a "give away" to the public?_ Starfire asked.

_Actually, I just prefer talking this way_, Raven replied. Starfire nodded while she continued to select outfits.

_Do you have the boy troubles?_ Starfire asked after deciding on a topic.

_What do you mean?_

_Well, do you have the feeling for anyone in particular?_

_As in you and a certain leader?_

Starfire blushed at her telepathic comment. Raven's left lip twitched into a small grin.

_Uh- I believe I am referring to you a-and a certain person of special?_ she avoided.

_You don't need to hide it, Starfire. Everyone already knows,_ Raven answered, hoping to distract the alien's topic.

_T-they do? B-but how is it possible? Am I a transparent book of the reading?_

_If you mean an open book, then yes, _Raven sighed in relief. Starfire took the bait. No way would she ever tell Starfire that she had feelings for a certain boy back at the tower... wait did she say she had feelings? She shrugged it off.

_You promise that you will not tell Robin?_ Starfire panicked. Raven nodded although she knew that someone had to tell the leader. For someone so brilliant and can collect every clue to find a villain, he couldn't take the huge hint that Starfire had a thing for him.

_Of course, Starfire,_ she promised. Starfire returned it with a smile followed by handing her a dark maroon halter top.

Raven stared at it inquisitively before reaching for it. _Not bad_ she told her alien friend. _But I don't think I'll wear something like this anytime soon._

_It is beautiful, is it not? I believe we shall find the time for you to wear such attire, _Starfire replied.

The two girls continued to search for more clothing before heading to the fitting room.

"Do I look nice?" Starfire asked after trying out thirty clothes. She stepped out of her corridor and did a small spin in front of Raven.

Raven raised an eyebrow before replying, "Sure…"

Starfire wore a white, silky halter top with a light brown ribbon wrapped around her waist and dark blue short shorts. Raven, on the other hand, wore her plain dark maroon halter top with light blue skinny jeans.

"We shall reserve these attires for our next visit to the mall of shopping, yes?" Starfire asked.

Raven shrugged, "Can we go now?"

Starfire and Raven hastily returned inside their changing rooms and switched back into gear. Starfire grabbed all of her clothes and hung them on an empty rack, making it halfway full of clothes. Starfire and Raven held their selected clothes and handed the items over to the cashier to reserve it for them.

The two teens then hung out at Raven's favorite depressing café. The two girls continued to chat through their mind as they commented about other teenagers sharing depressing poetry for open mic. Starfire encouraged Raven to go on stage and share her poetry after a familiar Goth boy shared his poetry. Raven secretly exchanged smiles with the boy as he walked off stage and into his seat. She gave into the alien's request and shared a poem.

_**When left alone in the dark, who do you seek?**_

_**How can you reach out to them, let alone speak?**_

_**No mater how much you try, it just isn't enough.**_

_**The journey you call life is only going to get tough.**_

_**Sometimes you have to face the world alone.**_

_**Life isn't fair that's why it has this depressing tone.**_

_**You feel as if you can't trust anyone,**_

_**Because one day you'll know they're gone.**_

_**When left alone in the dark, I searched for light.**_

_**A pathway that'll lead to great heights.**_

_**I thought I'd be alone in the end.**_

_**But there they stood, people, my friends.**_

_**Who led me to a place I can freely roam.**_

_**A place that I can finally call my home.**_

When Raven had finished, she looked at Starfire and gave her a grateful smile. Starfire had one tear in her eye as she stood clapping as well as several other teenagers, especially the familiar Goth boy.

Raven glided off stage and back to her table. Once she reached the table, Starfire approached her and gave her a tight hug, like the hug she gave her after they got their bodies back during the switch event. "Oh, Raven that was glorious!" Starfire praised.

"Uh, you are hugging me," she monotoned.

Starfire continued to hug her for another couple second before releasing her and both returned to their seats.

"Is that poem connected to the end of the world?" Starfire asked.

Raven smiled in response, "Yeah... I thought it wouldn't be any use if I told anyone about the prophecy before. I never thought that it was possible to change my destiny until I met you guys."

"Do not believe that you are always alone, Raven," Starfire said while clasping her hands in hers, "you are no longer alone."

Raven's hands squeezed Starfire's gently as she said her thanks through another small smile. "To be honest, Starfire, I actually thought this would be a terrible idea," she said. "But it was actually fun," she quickly added when she saw her best friend's smile faltered. Afterwards she pulled her hand away.

"I believe it is like how Beast Boy says _it could not get any worse_?" Starfire asked.

"Let's not add Beast Boy to the topic."

Starfire stared at her, her eyes shining with inquisition.

"Usually he makes the situation worse when he says that."

Starfire muffled a giggle and Raven joined in as well.

"Shall we go to the park?" Starfire asked once she finished her giggle.

"Park?" Raven asked.

"I believe that we could have done the _hanging out_ in a new surrounding," Starfire said thoughtfully.

Raven shrugged. "I don't care, just as long as it's peaceful," the empath replied.

"It shall be," Starfire nodded happily.

_What's the worse that could happen? _She thought as they departed the café. _Great now I'm starting to think like Beast Boy, _she huffed.

* * *

**This is my first attempt in writing a horror story and an OC characters! So it's like a double-whammy here ^^;**  
**To be honest, I'm not sure if it will come out great but I will try my best to make it sound like a good horror... and a tad of comic relief on the side ^^;**

**Finally first chapter done!**

It's just pretty humorous for the most. Thanks for being patient! :D  
Anyways Robin isn't here because he's probably busy researching in his room or sleeping, but don't worry I'll mention him soon enough! :D

Part 2 may be long, I'm not sure yet, but I'm so excited to write it! :D

I wrote the poem while I was waiting to be picked up from school. I used to write poems before, but I haven't had the inspiration nor motivation to write a poem in like forever.. until I added the open mic thing x) I tried to make it sounds so Raven-ish (:


	2. Part 2

**Part 2:** xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/gallery/#/d51ltt7

A Story Behind Every Art (A.S.B.E.A.) based on pictures I found on deviantart. I do not own any of the following arts in this story, unless I claim them. Anyways I will provide images for each part here. This is a 3 part story, but it is unrelated with any other story of this project. Enjoy! :D

**Genre:** Humor/Horror

**More info located on the link above.**

**A/N: I really ****don't** recommend you to read this if your imagination is very vivid or you get nightmares pretty easily. Haha ^^;

* * *

The girls flew to Jump City Memorial Park in time to watch the mayor announce a long speech dedicated to families who have lost loved ones in war. Both Starfire and Raven came up to listen in quietly before dispersing with one final prayer to present day soldiers.

"What is this day of memorial of which he speaks?" Starfire asked as they strolled to a more secluded area.

"Memorial day is a day when people pay a moment of respect to veterans who have lost their lives during the war," Raven replied, "do you have something similar to this on your planet?"

"I believe so. There is such occasion in which we must perform the Zarklanelk. It is when a member of the royal family bloodline creates a four thousand verse dedicated to those lost in battle and interpret it through a dance in front of the entire kingdom. It is usually filled with sorrow and grieving, yet peaceful."

"Have you performed it?" Raven asked.

"Yes, I have. It is quite how you say _a pain in the butt_, but very honorable to the families who have lost their loved ones."

"How long did it take usually?"

"In your earth time, I believe four hours," she replied.

Raven had one eye brow arched up towards the alien being, "How difficult."

Once the girls had found a secluded area the girls had set up into an Indian style seat before levitating off the ground.

"Find your center… focus your energy and… Azrath Metrion Zinthos… Azrath Metrion Zinthos… Azrath Metrion Zinthos…" the two girls continued to repeat their mantra for another twenty minutes.

During that time both girls have connected their minds together and explored a world that both imaginations created. It was an experiment that Raven had tried tout during their latest meditation and it had proved to be successful.

They found themselves in the same area where Beast Boy and Cyborg had appeared through Raven's mirror—inside her mind. The two girls landed on the narrow, seemingly-unstable, dark Cosmo world. The girls helped themselves up and explored their combined minds. On the underside was a realm of sun kissed skies with a mix of pink and lavender clouds. In contrast with the unstable floating pathway was a sandy path with a calm, peaceful ocean surrounding it.

A dark, chipped wood stood in front of them—the same portal that led the two boys into Raven's happy place. They remembered that this was the place she had locked her happiness and any other form of joyful emotions. On the other side, Starfire's portal was a white, half-oval shaped bridge gate. The bottom part was a plain white plastic fence while the top was a visible, criss-cross pattern of thin plastics forming a tiny heart in the spaces. The tiny hearts had given the sun access to seep through, as if beckoning the new comers to cross it. Once through that bridge, it sent them to Starfire's horrific imagination.

Through the gate, they found themselves in a desolate-desert like surrounding with a dreadful shade of purple and pink painting the entire scenery. There were at least twenty or more weapons and armors laying about the field, signifying where the brave Tamaranean soldiers had rested. On the far right was a throne, shimmering in a dull golden color and an _M_ shaped crown, used for signifying the ruler, waiting on the seat. On the opposite side was a table with cuffs that was used to strap a victim on a table along with two silver rods crossing one another on the table in the form of an _x_. Lastly, the ship that had captured Starfire, hovered dangerously above their heads. The gigantic particle weapon was pointing at the throne, waiting for the ruler to sit down and be blasted into oblivion.

When Raven had first seen this, she couldn't help but cringe at the sight before her. Never in her life had she ever seen such a bone-chilling sight within Starfire's mind. She did not know what it meant and didn't dare to ask the Princess of their symbolism. She knew that when Starfire was ready, she would tell her their meaning.

Pushing the thoughts and spine-tingling sensation aside, Raven and Starfire decided to fly around the minds and practiced manifesting objects through their concentration.

"Now, create an apple on my hand," Raven instructed, once they entered her _happy place_. Starfire nodded as she concentrated on an apple. Within seconds, a luscious, mouth-watering, red apple formed on the empath's hand. "Good job," she praised, "you're improving a lot."

"Thank you," Starfire replied politely, "you are a wonderful teacher."

Raven smiled the usual smiles that never reached her eyes. "Now let's-"

Raven didn't get to finish her sentence for she was interrupted by sensing an impeccable danger in the real world. "Starfire, go back to your body," she commanded. Without hesitation, Starfire returned to reality along with Raven.

"What is the matter, Raven?" she asked, her body instantly crouched on high alert.

"I'm picking up something really bad right now."

"Shall we inform the others?" Starfire had her communicator in her hand ready to call the boys.

"No, not yet. I don't want to startle them if this is just a false alarm." _I hope this is my imagination_, she thought.

Starfire tucked her communicator on her belt and waited for her best friend to instruct her for any further instructions.

Raven's eyes suddenly widened into a frightful look. Starfire was about to ask what was wrong when Raven said, "Starfire! Duck!" and tackled her to the ground.

A pair of lavender, flimsy, whip-like structure swatted over the two girls' heads. They watched as the pair of paper-like structure disappeared into the ground. Panic-stricken and surprised, the girls scanned their surroundings, hoping to find the source of the attack.

"Show yourself!" Starfire bellowed after mustering some of her composure. The echo of her voice bounced off the trees, frightening several birds into the air.

Starfire readied her starbolts while Raven focused on her dark powers, both girls huddled together, their back touching one another.

Suddenly, something had fallen from the sky and in front of the girls. It wasn't something, but someone—a child! It was a young boy who appeared to look like the age of seven. He had messy, dirty blond hair and fair skin. The two girls stared at the child in pure utter horror, not because of his sudden appearance before them, but the way he looked! His white shirt was covered in dried blood, his revealed stomach was obviously ripped open by some sort of device. As a result, the girls could see the boy's mangled organs hanging out of his stomach. He stared at the girls with a toothy grin and hollow gray eyes. It had appeared that the young boy must have had fun before brutally dehumanized.

Starfire closed her eyes as uncontrollable streams of tears gushed down her face. She had one hand clutching her mouth as if holding in her gag. She leaned on Raven for support as she made incoherent noises and hiccups.

Raven, on the other hand, held on to Starfire, leaning on her for support as well. Her eyes were as big as saucers, but averted her visions to the trees rather than the corpse before her. She felt herself losing control as panic and fear overwhelmed her. Behind them, several trees had exploded from their spot as a result. Although her mind wasn't functioning well, she came to gather only one thing: they needed to get out of here fast!

Forgetting how to fly at the moment, Raven tugged Starfire's arm and led them away from the forest, away from the horrible sight they had witnessed. The boy's eyes stared after them, as if he was telling them to hide before another round of hide-and seek began.

Once they were out of sight, the boy stood up. His gray eyes shined like silver in the sunlight. He remained to keep that toothy grin plastered on his lips permanently.

"_**Ready or not… here I come...**_" a bone-chilling, wispy voice escaped his lips. Behind him, a female grinned wickedly, one hand clasped on the boy's head.

* * *

Once they had returned to the park, the girls hyperventilated, catching their breaths. All around them were lively children and several families enjoying their day as any ordinary normal day. Unfortunately, the poor citizens of Jump City were unaware of a deadly situation that none of the Titans have ever faced in their lives.

Starfire was sitting, legs up and tucked underneath her chin on the ground, completely silent. She still couldn't get out of the state of shock. Raven couldn't speak either. She had seen every single human anatomy of a human being before, but the child—the sight of him scared her to her knees. Raven sat down next to Starfire, her hand closing over one of the Tamaranean's clammy hand, as if this simple action could help calm both of them down.

* * *

Robin came out of gym and headed to the ops room hungry for some breakfast. He had spotted the usual Beast Boy and Cyborg fully concentrated in their match, but he hadn't seen Starfire and Raven as of lately.

"Hey guys," Robin greeted.

"Food's in the microwave, Rob," Cyborg replied.

"Alright, thanks. Anyways, have you guys seen the girls lately?" the leader asked as he recovered his breakfast and sat on the table.

"Girl. Time. Bonding. Out. Shopping. Park." Beast Boy said as he concentrated on the game at hand.

"Do you think we should check on them?" Robin asked after shoving a piece of bacon in his mouth.

"Nah, the girls can handle themselves," Cyborg replied. "'Sides we oughtta have some guy time too."

"What do you have in mind?" Robin swallowed.

"We got a spare controller waiting to be played," Cyborg said with a hint of smug in his voice.

"I'm in."

"Alright!" Cyborg hit the pause button, just in time before Beast Boy crossed the finish line for first place.

"Dude! I was so gonna win!" Beast Boy cried.

"Rob wants to play, man. Chill we got another several rounds," Cyborg grinned. _Just in time too!_

Robin deposited his plate in the sink before hopping over the couch and joining the boys in a new race.

* * *

"We need to warn them," Starfire whispered. Her eyes staring off into space, while her mouth quivered.

"Starfire, you need to get a hold of yourself first," Raven said.

"I-I am doing my best," she said in a voice above a whisper, yet still just as soft. "I have never experience such a frightful event. I have seen many warriors killed in battle, but that innocent boy… it was h-horrible."

"We need to move now and get these people to safety before they get involved!" Raven stood up and assisted an unstable Starfire up to her feet.

"W-we must!" she agreed. "We must inform the others as well."

Starfire and Raven flew into the air and decided to evacuate the people first before calling the others. They gathered all of the citizens' attention and explained to them that they were in a dangerous situation and must evacuate immediately. Raven and Starfire had decided to split up and search for unwarned citizens and tell them to evacuate as well before something bad happened.

Starfire spotted a nurse with brunette hair tied into a high bun with a first aid hat crowned on her head. She wore a crumpled white short sleeve with a red lining on the ends of her sleeves and shirt. The shirt she wore was too small and stopped short, way above her thighs, revealing a pair of hearts on her right thigh.

"You must evacuate immediately, miss," Starfire said.

"Whatever for, my dear?" she asked sweetly. The young nurse had a pair of beautiful brown eyes and flawless fair skin.

"There are dangers amongst us! You must be quickly escorted to safety!"

"And may I ask for who you are working for?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"I believe I am a hero?" Starfire asked confused.

"Do you work for the government?"

"I believe so," Starfire answered half-hesitant, her face becoming pale from the panic sensation arising within her.

"Well I believe you should be going now..."

"B-but-" Starfire's face paled further.

"My dear, I believe you should go see a doctor now. You don't look too well," the nurse commented. "_**And what could be any better than having a personal nurse who could do it for you right now!**_"

The nurse's sweet face contorted into an evil, deadly look as her fair skin peeled off her body, revealing a familiar lavender color. Her brown eyes transformed into a pair of menacing, glowing white eyes and her purple face was painted over with a red cross from forehead to her chin and cheek to cheek.

Surprise, Starfire took flight, searching for her companion within the vicinity.

"_**Nuh-uh-uh! Not so fast, dear. You haven't had your check up with me yet**_," the sweet voice had transformed into a mixture of several high-pitch, eerie voices put together.

Frightened for her life, Starfire summoned her starbolts and shot a barrage at the nurse. Because she attacked on impulse, Starfire had missed hitting the nurse.

Tired by her attack, the nurse dropped her hands behind herself and a moment later shot out of the ground behind Starfire. It was the same whip-like attack Starfire and Raven had encountered earlier! Before Starfire could escape, both arms tightened around her midriff and above, squeezing the air out of her like a snake. She released an ear piercing scream, hoping to attract Raven's attention, where ever she was.

"_**Shush, shush, sweetie**_," the nursed coaxed as one of her hands found their way to her lips and shut her up. Starfire struggled from the cold sensation that came from the contact. "_**Poor little girl… It will only hurt for a second**_."

Starfire continued to struggle; one eye closed, the other staring at her captor, but found it futile. Her blood ran cold and for the first time, Starfire had felt completely vulnerable. "_**Trust me, I'm a professional**_," the nurse finished as she reeled Starfire to the ground.

* * *

Raven flew on the west side of the park, warning every kids and families to flee as fast as they could to safety. After she was sure that no one was left, she spotted a boy with dirty blond hair, leaning on a tree. Something about the kid caused her gut to scream at her to run away, but she knew that her duty as a Titan was to make sure that everyone was safe. She pushed the feeling aside and landed near the boy.

"Hey kid, didn't you hear? You need to get out of here," Raven reached out to the boy only to feel a cold chill crawl down her spine.

"…_**99…100… ready or not here I come**_," a wispy, bone-chilling voice replied.

Raven instinctively backed away several steps before the boy turned. Raven's eyes widened as she muffled, "No..." under her hand. The same silver, glistening eyes greeted her as well as his toothy grin. He moved inhumanely; one step at a time while his shoulder bounced up then the other. His soaking blood shirt was slightly pulled up which revealed his dead organs. It had bounced with a sloshing sound with every step he took.

"No…!" Raven flew away from him, overwhelmed with fear. She summoned her powers and brought down several trees to the kid. The boy didn't bother avoiding the attack. Instead, he eyed the girl in a creepy, maniacal way. She watched him get squished by the trees and lose an arm. He only giggled form the attack. It had only sent more chills down her spine.

"_**You can run, but you can't hide**_," the boy said as he soared into the sky, searching for her best friend. Her hands fumbled for the communicator in her belt. She instantly dialed it straight to the ops room.

* * *

"Alright! First again!" Robin cheered.

Cyborg grumbled incoherently as he came in second Beast Boy in third.

"We oughtta be fighting crime right now…" Cyborg muttered as he tossed his controller to the table.

Suddenly static appeared on the screen followed by Raven's panic-stricken face.

"Speak of the devil," Cyborg said.

"Raven! What's wrong!" Robin asked.

"J-jump C-c-city P-park," she stuttered.

"Why what's-" Robin was interrupted by an all knowing, recognizable scream.

"Starfire!" Robin screamed. Raven didn't need to know. Her eyes widened with more fear.

"H-he's got her..." Raven said inaudibly.

"What Rae?" Beast Boy asked.

"Keep us online! We'll be there ASAP!" Cyborg said before turning away with the others and headed to the garage portion of the tower. All three boys hopped into Cyborg's car all the while watching Raven and the situation in Robin's communicator.

* * *

Raven held the communicator tightly as she flew faster in search of Starfire. Her scream was instantly silenced shortly after released, which was odd to Raven. Usually Starfire's scream lasted five to ten seconds before it dropped. Then she spotted a purple human being wearing a tattered nurse outfit. She was wearing a cleavage-revealing, super short nurse outfit while her warms were dug underneath the soil and holding onto Starfire who was almost near the ground.

"Azrath Metrion Zin-" Raven was cut off as she watched the nurse's arms stretched, enabling the nurse to walk over to Starfire while her hands were still in the soil. She observed Starfire from head to toe. Raven couldn't risk attacking now that she was at a dangerous range near the nurse.

"_**You're not from here**_," she observed.

Starfire remained silent, fear overwhelming her.

"_**No matter, I will nurse any sick child in need. I shall operate you in any manner that'll help restore you to full health.**_" The nurse turned to Starfire and revealed her sharp, needle-like teeth and jabbed them on her right arm. Starfire thrashed, her muffled screams could be heard underneath her arm from the pain she felt. Then her body slowly dulled and she fell limp.

"Starfire!" Raven screamed. The nurse ignored the empath and proceeded into sucking the blood out of her. Raven, now fueled by anger used her powers to envelop a seesaw and waved it at the nurse, causing her to release her grip on Starfire. The alien princess collapsed from the nurse's grip, unconscious. Raven flew down only to be tackled by the same boy.

Raven had dropped her communicator at an angle to where the boys could see what was happening.

* * *

They saw a purple nurse with glowing white eyes, a fainted Starfire who was bleeding pretty badly from her right arm, and a young creepy boy who reminded Robin of the Joker, pinning Raven to the ground.

"_**See, don't you feel better now, sweetie?**_" she asked in a sweet, eerie way. Even through the communicators, they couldn't miss the chill coming down their spines.

"_**Don't worry, child. You will have your physical next, like your friend over here**_," the nurse directed to Raven.

"What h-have you done to h-her?" Raven asked.

"_**Oh, you will see quite soon**_," she grinned, before setting her eyes on the communicator. Then the screen became static.

Five minutes later, Cyborg finally made it into the Jump City Memorial Park and searched for the two girls.

"It can't be…" Cyborg commented. The vicinity was completely wiped clean except for the occasional smoke coming out of the crater from Starfire's starbolts and disrobed trees from Raven's telepathy.

Robin walked over to Raven's communicator and glared at it. "No… We can't be too late!" Beast Boy said as he saw Robin clutched the communicator tightly before dropping his hand to his side. There was only a puddle of blood from where Starfire had been, but other than that there was nothing…

It was as if they disappeared into thin air.

* * *

**Hey guys, I put the warning there because it was sorta creepy.. well to me. I'll be completely honest, even my own story scared me when I finished writing it at around 3am! x.X**

**It was pretty gruesome to (the imagination) write, again sorry if my horror is not that good, I'm not a huge fan of horror, yet I'm trying it out for once ^^;**

**If you don't like this story, then go ahead and discontinue until my next released story.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it anyways^^;**


	3. Part 3

**Part 3: **xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/gallery/35983163#/d53ezaj

A Story Behind Every Art (A.S.B.E.A.) based on pictures I found on deviantart. I do not own any of the following arts in this story, unless I claim them. Anyways I will provide images for each part here. This is a 3 part story, but it is unrelated with any other story of this project. Enjoy! :D

**Genre:** Humor/Horror

**More info located on the link above.**

**A/N: I really ****don't** recommend you to read this if your imagination is very vivid or you get nightmares pretty easily. Haha ^^;

* * *

"Any new leads, Cyborg?" Robin asked.

Cyborg was running a full molecular-scan on Starfire's blood. He ran the test over a second time after spotting something unusual on the first test. "Yeah, Rob. But it ain't a pretty sight."

Robin ran over to Cyborg as quickly as possible. "What did you find?"

"I found something pretty unusual in Star's blood. They're some kind of mutilated biohazards in her blood stream. It's killing her blood cells pretty fast. By hundreds every minute! If we don't save them soon they might..." Cyborg didn't dare finish his sentence. Instead his face contorted into pure frustration as he punched a nearby tree by extending one arm. Miscellaneous foliage fell down from the impact. "I should have driven faster," he snarled.

Robin remained silent as his eyes became frustrated slits. The hands on his sides clenched into tight fists.

Beast boy, who was a green hound at the moment, returned as a human. He trudged glumly towards his other teammates.

"Found anything?" Robin asked without turning towards him.

Beast Boy remained silent as he shook his head sideways. There was no scent of trail that led him to the girls' whereabouts. Their scent was only strong in one exact spot.

"Try harder," Robin commanded.

"Dude, I've already tried that three times!" Beast Boy replied.

"Then try again," their leader snarled.

"Rob, you gotta chill," the half robot started but was instantly cut off.

"You expect me to calm down when two of our teammates were attacked and taken to some place that we can't track?" Robin turned around and yelled at the half robot.

"Look, we both know that you care about Starfire, but that doesn't mean yelling at us to search for a trail that we can't find will lead us anywhere," Cyborg replied, coolly.

"You're not the only one who cares for one of them," Beast Boy added in a low voice.

Robin's sharp look reduced into his usual, masked way. No one said anything for several moments.

"What should we do now…?" Robin asked after regaining his composure, yet a little crestfallen.

"Hope..." Cyborg answered, "Just hope they'll be alright."

"They aren't any ordinary girls," Beast Boy stated confidently, "I know they'll be alright."

* * *

The black raven soared across the sky, searching for the perfect place to land. Once it had spotted an abandoned building site, it dove to the ground and dropped off its two occupants as it disappeared through the ground.

Starfire's eyes were closed while her face held a pained expression. Her teeth clenched as she grasped her bleeding shoulder. Raven was hovering both of her hands over the injured alien's wound and concentrated on healing her.

"What is she?" Starfire asked through deep breaths.

"I don't know, but something about her was radiating a demonic aura," Raven replied. "Something about her reminded me of Trigon."

A shiver crawled down their spine as they recalled their last battle with her father.

"I do not believe she is human," Starfire whispered.

"We'll find out soon," Raven replied as her powers came down. "You should be fine for now," Raven said.

Starfire flexed her shoulder before offering a small smile and a soft thank you.

"We should take cover. It's only a matter of time before she finds us," Raven said as she nudged at the building. "Where's your communicator? We should call the boys."

Starfire reached over her belt and searched for the communicator only to find it crushed.

"Mine has been damaged. Where is yours?" she replied while holding her crushed communicator.

"At the park. I dropped it when I was attacked by that boy we saw. I got away from them, saved you, and came here."

"What about the boys?"

"I don't know. I just hope that she followed us instead of them."

Raven suddenly sensed an ominous presence growing stronger by the second. "Let's go," Raven said, "someone's coming."

Raven helped Starfire up as they made their way towards the entrance. Raven used her powers to open the door as they quickly walked in. The door creaked behind them as they made their way down the hall.

"Think you can fly?" Raven asked.

"I believe I can," she replied. Both girls flew into the air and hurriedly located the emergency stairs to the third floor.

* * *

Outside the nurse smiled illicitly as several followers cackled behind her.

"_**Somebody forgot to stay in bed this morning**_," she said in her soprano-choral voice. Her followers all shared grins, giggling with anticipation.

"_**Shall I teach them what happens to patients who don't take care of themselves**_?"

They nodded their heads, continuously giggling. She only grinned back with a maniacal smile.

* * *

Starfire landed on the ground, exhausted with her flight. Raven, sensing her fatigue, landed beside her.

"I never had felt the tiredness when I took flight before," Starfire commented.

"I thought it was driven by emotions," Raven recalled.

"Yes it is, yet I do not recall my limitations when it has involved my powers."

"We have to keep moving," Raven replied, "I don't know if we can defeat her in our current state."

"What must we do?"

"Find a safe place and come up with a plan."

Raven reached out to a dirty, chipped door and opened it. Starfire stopped in her tracks and held a scream in her throat. Raven felt fear course through her veins as she glanced about the room.

It was a bloody massacre of several children who appeared to have been brutally killed.

The first that had scared the girls was a young girl with chocolate shoulder-length hair. She was hung from a fan on the roof, slowly spinning as if she had just hung herself before they had entered. Her cold blue eyes stared at the ceiling while her mouth hung open.

Another girl with black hair and tearstained, brown eyes was sprawled on the floor, a bloody knife at hand. Her arms were covered with deep cuts. A large cut to her neck was possibly the final blow to end her life.

A male with familiar dirty blond hair and silver eyes was sprawled on the dirty, blood stained bed. His hands were hanging off the edge while his head was turned towards the girls, as if he was waiting for them. His eyes were focused on a distant object. But when the girls burst through the doors, his eyes quickly flickered to meet them.

The boy rose from the bed in a sitting position. The girl with the knife turned her head towards them. Her eyes remained damp as she kept a miserable frown on her face. She held her knife tightly and threw it with amazing accuracy at the rope. The hung victim fell to the ground disoriented, but quickly sat up to stare at the girls with a blank face.

Both Titan girls stood there like dumbfounded preys, unable to peel their eyes as the corpses got up. Just as each took their first step, Starfire slammed the door and grabbed Raven's hand. They headed to another set of stairs and opened the first door she reached out to. What greeted them was another gruesome scene.

A boy laid with his face planted to the ground. There was a dark spot of crimson liquid pooling from one area of his light brown curls. In his hand was a .45 revolver.

Another was a blond haired boy who had held a dark vial with a skull and bones crossed on the label.

And just like the last batch, the corpse lifted them from the ground and made their way to the two heroines. Raven had already shut the door before they had been able to advance to them.

As the two girls hurriedly made their way to find a safe place, they realized that hiding within the quarters would only jeopardize their safety. This sudden conclusion came to them as random doors from each level had burst open behind them and zombie-fied children reached out to grab them.

After several more floors, they had finally reached the roof. The beautiful sunset that usually greeted Starfire back at the tower was now a haunting shade of indigo and purple hues. The trees covering the sun had only increased its eerie appearance.

Starfire and Raven reached the end of the balcony, only to hit a dead end. From the door, the children pounded their way towards them. Suddenly remembering their powers, the girls flew off the roof at a safe distant; hovering several feet from the building.

Then the usual purple whip-like arms reached out towards the girls. Starfire was able to dodge the attack, but Raven wasn't quick enough to avoid it. The nurse laughed wickedly as she roughly dragged the empath towards her. Starfire, quickly reacting on instinct, dove after Raven and zapped several starbolts from her hands and eyes at the whip-like structures.

The nurse released a shriek and lost her grip on Raven, allowing her to slip out of it with ease. Raven landed on the ground safely while Starfire collapsed once her feet had contacted the ground. She breathed heavily, her face shrouded with sheens of sweat droplets. Raven quickly ran over to her best friend and helped her up.

"Starfire… you're so pale," she observed.

"_**Side effects after getting her booster shot**_," the nurse replied.

"What have you done to her?" Raven hissed.

"_**The girl was only giver her regular dosage of shot**_," she clarified, "_**just like the other children.**_" The nurse glanced at the roof of bloody children. Raven followed her eyes as they watched as each child fell backwards until none were left standing.

"Am I becoming the creature of the _undead_?" Starfire whispered to Raven. Raven did not reply, but became paler than her usual pale look. She looked at her best friend, one arm around her waist and supporting her while the other held the draped arm over her neck.

"_**I'm sorry to say the operation was unsuccessful**_," the nurse cackled happily, "_**just like the others as well!**_"

Raven glanced at the cackling creature before them, silently focusing herself to read and see her mind.

* * *

_Sally Odella Samson fixed her chocolate hair into their usual high bun. She placed her small nursing hat on her head and carefully pinned it to her hair so it wouldn't fall off. She smoothed out her shirt and made sure that she wouldn't be revealing any inappropriate parts. She wore the exact costume as she did now except her cleavage was covered and the nurse dress was down to her knee caps. She did a small spin in the mirror and smiled at herself. She was very excited and pleased that she had become a nurse for the Vietnam War at twenty three…_

"_Hello white angel," one solider greeted from one of the white flat beds, "I'm ready for my check up."…_

"_Somebody call SOS! We need to get Ralph in the sick bay immediately!"…_

"_You know you care for us with so much tender and love, perhaps I can call you that? How 'bout it, tender love?" …_

_Sally ripped open a letter from the government. It had contained several false details relevant to the situation at war. They had mentioned that their recruitment had been successful in result of leading the victory by a land slide. Sally barred her teeth and ripped the letter. _

_**How would the government know? They're not at war! All they care are their stupid reputations!**__ She thought bitterly. _

_In truth, the soldiers were struggling. The recruitment for the "perfect soldier" did not change anything. The causalities constantly increased every passing day. To make matters worse, their conditions hit critical. Majority of the time, Sally failed to save them along with several other nurses. With this in mind, Sally had come to decision: she wanted to quit…_

_Sally left her suitcase by her tent entrance as she headed to the main sickbay with several other nurses. She went up to the head nurse and was about to discuss her resignation when a scream followed by gun shots broke out. Panicked, several nurses took shelter underneath a blanket of white sheets pulled over dead soldiers. The unwarned nurses had faced death from a single bullet along with several alarmed patients. _

_There was a shout followed by two other replies and shuffling boots. The sound of retreating footsteps allowed the surviving nurses to come out of their hiding places. The room was filled with slaughtered nurses sprawled on the floor, eyes open and mouth hung open from releasing a scream. The injured soldiers lay on the bed, one hand clutching over their new wounds. All were still. The surviving nurses observed each soldiers before concluding that there were no more survivors._

_During their checkups, the nurses were unaware that the Vietnamese ambushers had implanted poisonous gas within the tent. Soon each nurse collapsed one by one. One nurse running up to check on their fallen comrade only to find their pulse gone. Tearstained, each nurse prayed their silent goodbyes before joining the fallen, all but Sally…_

"_Am I dead?" she asked herself as she stared at the purple skin through a mirror. "Is my family weeping over me? Did they hear the news?"_

_Sally took her suitcase and hopped on the next train to the States. She wore long sleeves and thick makeup of her once beautiful, flawless, porcelain skin. She sat silently as she thought of her miserable family…_

_They smiled and laughed once they had opened the letter. They left the written letter on the table as they got ready to eat dinner. Sally watched from the window fully enraged by her family's reactions._

"_**How dare they?**" she hissed, "**do they not care of me?**"_

_Her heart broke but was quickly rekindled by a burning hatred. "**They will all pay...**" she swore. _

_She had one hand on the door and barged in one second…_

_The next second she was closing the door, leaving behind a family she used to know…_

* * *

Raven winced and shuddered with both fear and pain once her memory finished. She heard someone muffle something beside her. Before she could register anything, Starfire pushed her aside as the nurse's arm burst through the ground and wrapped tightly around Starfire.

Raven landed on her legs and hands before turning around and recalling the situation before her. "Clinically Dead," she said.

The nurse perked up at the name she had called herself. Her glowing white eyes focused on the empath's dark violets.

"Release her," she commanded in a monotone.

"_**Uh-uh**_," she declined, "_**you must wait your turn, sweet heart, but since you appear to be rushing, I'll make this quick.**_"

Her arms coiled around Starfire tighter, squeezing her frame. Starfire barred her teeth as a cry emanated from her throat. She struggled to free herself with her alien strength only to find her powers decreasing at a rapid speed.

Raven barred her teeth as her glowing, white eyes focused on several trees. Her selected objects lifted off the ground easily and hovered over Clinically Dead.

"I said release her," she barked.

"_**Well don't we have a bossy child**_," she mocked. With another squeeze, a sickening snap could be heard from the alien girl. She winced from the pain as Clinically Dead released her. Starfire dropped to the ground, her focus constantly falling in and out of conscience.

"No!" Raven screamed as she brought down the trees at a fast rate towards the villainess.

Not quick enough to dodge the attack, Clinically Dead was flung several feet away from them. Her arms came out from the ground and flew after her like an elastic band. She was thrown violently at the wall of the building leaving behind a huge impression of her body. Her arms decreased into its normal length before collapsing face planted on the ground.

Raven ran over to Starfire and observed the damage on the Tamaranean's body. Raven knew that it would take a huge amount of concentration and power to heal her. But given with her frazzled state, her powers would only cause more damage to the alien princess. She held her friend like her earlier state: with one of Starfire's arms slung over her neck, while hers was around her waist.

From a distance, Clinically Dead rose up, equally exhausted. She had lost a lot of energy from Raven's powerful blow. She needed blood now. Her last meal as of early morning was with the silver-eyed, blond hair child. Her other meals were found as of yesterday. Seventy-three years of becoming an undead being, the necessity for blood had kicked up several folds in comparison to her three-times-a-day diet on her first massacre.

"_**Poor, sweet, innocent child**_," she cooed eerily, "_**don't worry, I'll make it all better real soon.**_"

Raven nudged Starfire as she mentally told her, her idea. Starfire, who had been able to regain her conscious, slightly nodded her acknowledgement. Raven's eyes glowed white as a black dome shrouded over Clinically Dead's spot.

Without a second thought, Clinically Dead whipped her arms forward and thrust them into the ground. She laughed maniacally with her choir of soprano voices as Raven crouched into a defensive position in front of Starfire.

Raven had planned to encase the villain and destroy her once and for all while Starfire would take cover. But with her arms in the ground, there was no way of knowing where she would strike. She knew that Starfire would not be able to last from another blow. So her first instincts came to protecting Starfire.

Clinically Dead continued to cackle, sensing Raven's distress. Her eyes shined in an ominous matter before settling on her target.

Her arms shot out of the ground, beneath the blue robed heroine. The arms snacked around her small frame tightly. Luckily, Raven was able to push Starfire out of the way.

"_**Sacrificing yourself for her?**_" the nurse asked.

Raven didn't reply as her arms began to tighten around her. With her mind overwhelmed with pain signals, her powers ceased from the creature.

"_**That is very noble of you. But don't worry, you won't be alone soon.**_"

Starfire summoned her starbolt as she got on one knee. One eye was closed, wincing from the pain and fatigue, the other was a confident slit.

Clinically Dead cackled once more. "_**Oh, sweetie, have I forgotten to mention the side effects? If you use your powers, it will drain your life! Go ahead and fire now! It will be your last!**_" Clinically Dead lifted her head back as another guffaw emanated from her mouth.

Starfire glanced at a wide eyed Raven. Something about Clinically Dead's words spoke the truth to her. _Don't do it, Starfire!_ Raven thought aloud while her eyes shut tightly from the constriction.

Starfire closed her eyes and smiled as she shook her head to the side. When she opened her eyes, they were glowing, a startling neon green. It appeared ten times brighter than her usual ones.

"NO!" Raven shouted as Starfire's body was outlined with the same neon green power followed by releasing a thick star beam at the nurse.

The villain cackled hysterically, as if she welcomed the attack. She was confident that her attack would be futile, but she had underestimated the alien princess's powers. She released Raven as she brought her hands over herself to shield from the attack, as if to give her false hope. Suddenly, Clinically Dead felt a warm sensation coming from her arms. Eventually it grew as hot as a burning rod. Her victorious cackle transformed into a scream. She thrashed as the beam pushed her to the wall of the abandoned building once more. Soon, her whole body was enveloped in a striking, bright green power. Her entire frame emanated smoke. In mere seconds, her body burned into dark crisps, ashes, and then nothing.

After one heavy sigh, Starfire's powers faded from her frame as she collapsed to the ground, and blacked out.

Raven was surprised by Starfire's powerful attack. She had not only destroyed Clinically Dead, but the building as well. The abandoned site crumbled over, filling the spot where the undead creature once stood.

Raven used her cape as she enveloped both she and Starfire to a safer distance, before any debris could harm them.

* * *

Back at the tower, Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy discussed ideas and suggestions of ways to find their two missing teammates.

Beast Boy sat on the couch, his body slump forward, head on his hands. He sighed glumly. He was frustrated that he wasn't able to pick up either of the girls' scent. He kicked himself over for pushing them to spend time together.

Cyborg mentally scolded himself for not driving fast enough. To make matters worse, it was his fault that they were in this predicament. He should have gone with them with Beast Boy so this wouldn't happen.

Robin looked at the communicator still clutched in his hand. Their only hope lied in Starfire's communicator, but her signal was no where to be found. If something happened to her, it would be his fault for not being not being there. If only had seen the danger rather than focus on a stupid race.

During their quiet hour, a sudden green smoke erupted from the forest, startling the boys from their train of thoughts. They boys immediately recognized the attack and quickly took actions.

Within seconds they were on the road, heading to the direction where Starfire's attack took place. The boys remained quiet as each silently hoped that their missing teammates were safe.

At the site of the attack, they spotted a crumbled building that omitted the smell of burning flesh.

"Dude what smells like…" Beast Boy started.

"BB's room?" Cyborg finished.

"Yeah. What smells like my—hey!" Beast Boy barked after realizing his answer.

Robin moved forward, scanning the area for any sign of their teammates' whereabouts.

Suddenly a familiar dark bird emerged from the smoke, and landed before the boys. The raven perched on the ground and stretched its wings before disappearing, revealing their two missing teammates.

"Raven! Star!" Beast Boy ran forward but quickly stopped after taking in Starfire's form.

Robin's eyes widened as his eyes took in Starfire's state as well. "Starfire, is she-" Robin began, his stomach churned.

"We need to get her in the medical bay fast," Raven replied.

Robin stepped forward, his arms ready to carry her, but Raven shook her head.

"She's in a very bad condition, Robin. I know you're worried but it's best if we all meet back at the tower."

Robin opened his mouth to argue, but instead shut it and returned with the other boys to the T-Car while Raven and Starfire rode a black disk home.

Beast Boy and Robin waited anxiously outside the medical bay as Raven and Cyborg operated on Starfire. It's been two hours since they had closed the door and started the operation.

As soon as they heard footsteps, both boys stood up as the sliding door revealed a stern-face Cyborg. The boys held their breath, anxious to hear the operation. Cyborg replied with a smile while bringing a thumb up. Both Beast Boy and Robin released a sigh of relief. Starfire was okay and that's what matters the most.

"Can I go see her?" Robin asked.

"Ya can't right now, Rob. She needs her rest and Raven said she'll take care of her," Cyborg replied.

"But…"

"She said it was important that she talked to her first."

Robin bit back his tongue and nodded sadly.

"I know she's important to ya, man. But she'll be alright," Cyborg said while clasping a hand on Robin's shoulder and sliding it off.

"How's Rae?" Beast Boy asked.

"She's fine, B. Said her meditation was enough to keep her sane. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just worried," Beast Boy said.

Cyborg was about to press on the subject but decided to back off. Everyone needed some time alone for a while. With that, the teens dispersed separate ways.

* * *

_Starfire was frozen, watching her parents. Clinically Dead had them constricted together, squeezing their body like an orange. She watched as Clinically Dead's ministration as her razor, needle-like teeth bit into her parents. She watched as she drained every blood out of them. "No! Mother! Father! Please! No! Not them!" she cried out._

_Then her parents' forms transformed into her friends. Raven… Robin… Beast Boy.. Cyborg… they were all dead. Then they rose up with their shiny eyes glistening at her. Robin held his sharp birdarangs like a knife. Cyborg's hands became multiple torture equipments. Beast Boy had transformed into the beast, his claws covered with scarlet liquid. And Raven… her menacing blood-lust, violet eyes watched her hungrily._

_Then they lunged at her as Starfire screamed._

* * *

"Friends! No! No! Please no!" Starfire screamed.

Raven immediately brought her hands on Starfire and called her name over her shouts and cries. Eventually, she came around. Her eyes flooded with tears as Raven pulled her into a comforting hug.

"Raven… you… our friends… my parents… she…" Starfire babbled.

"I know. I saw it," Raven replied.

Starfire sobbed for several moments before she finally calmed down.

"What has become of Clinically Dead?" she asked.

"She's gone, Starfire. She's gone. It was amazing. Your powers didn't only destroy her, but the life-draining virus she implanted in you."

"The children..." she whispered.

Raven's eyes fell to the gerund, as if it had caught her interest. "They're gone too. The building collapsed and brought the children with it."

"Have I killed them as well?" Starfire's eyes pooled with new rounds of tears.

"No, Starfire. They were already dead the moment we met them. She killed them," Raven said.

"Oh… I see…" Starfire sniffled.

"Don't blame yourself, Starfire. You did nothing wrong," Raven said, her eyes flicked to meet hers. "You did the right thing."

Starfire's face softened as she offered a small smile. Raven returned it.

"Robin wants to talk to you," Raven replied as she gave her one last hug.

"Uh, Raven?" she asked after she was released from the hug.

"Yeah?"

"I am glad that you are the okay."

Raven smiled her usual blank smile. "Just don't do it again," Raven replied, "You have several broken bones, especially your rib cage, so don't stress yourself than you already are. And… feel better."

Raven turned to the door, knowing that the boy wonder would already be on the other side. Sure enough he was there. "All yours boy blunder," she said as she walked out.

"Thanks," Robin replied as he slipped into the room.

"Hello Robin," Starfire greeted with a small smile.

"Hey, Star. How are you feeling?" Robin asked worriedly.

"I am feeling the okay…" she replied.

Robin took a seat beside her bed and gently held her bandaged hands. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"It is quite a terrible experience," she sighed, "are you certain that you would like to know?"

"Of course, Star. I don't want you to face everything alone. You were here when I needed someone and now I'm returning the favor," he replied. "And…" Robin inched closer to Starfire's face to give her a passionate kiss. "I'm just glad you're alright."

Starfire cried in Robin's arms, finally feeling safe in the last several hours.

* * *

Raven passed by her room and considered to lock herself in, but right now she didn't want to be alone in her dark room. Instead, she made her way to the kitchen and made some tea. Everything that had happened today was hard to take in.

She was so concentrated on her tea that she did not notice Beast Boy slipping is arms around her waist.

"Before you decide to kill me, I just wanted to say that I was really worried about you today. I was honestly scared that I lost you," Beast Boy said.

Raven's body remained rigid for several seconds before turning around and hugging Beast Boy back.

"I was afraid… she wasn't human…" Raven whispered softly.

"Shh, Rae, don't worry about her anymore. All that matters now is that you and Star made it out alive," Beast Boy said.

"Beast Boy..." she started. But Beast Boy silenced her with as sweet kiss.

"C'mon, let's go have some of your herbal tea and get this outta your system. I'll be with you as long as you need me," Beast Boy said.

"Thanks…"

"Anytime, Rae," he replied, "Oh and if you still need me tonight, I'm totally fine sleeping in the same room as you."

Raven's head pulsed with annoyance, "You really do know when to kill moments."

"C'mon, Rae! I'm only saying that 'cause I care," Beast Boy defended. "Besides, I'm doing this out of the kindness of my heart!"

"Like it couldn't get any worse," Raven shook her head disapprovingly.

"Okay, I promise, no silly business. But seriously, I will be here as long as you need me," Beast Boy promised.

Raven held one mug of tea in one hand and the other in Beast Boy's as they made their way to her room. "No funny business," she growled.

As the door closed behind them, the light in the ops room turned off as each Titan set up to go to bed.

In the night sky, two stars glowed unusually bright out of all of the stars in the night sky. The two stars looked at the tower as if it were a pair of eyes. And if anyone was outside to look at the stars, they could hear a choir of soprano voices ask, "_**Who's next?**_"

* * *

**TIME TO CELEBRATE! TEEN TITANS IS FINALLY BACK SO HERE'S MY LATEST STORY! **

**Yep, another creepy story, but this is the final part! **  
**It took about 13 pages on word doc... and it's long because it took me a lot of thinking just to come up with the last part...**

**Sorry it took a while. I lacked a lot of sleep from the last couple of weeks because of finals and stuff... and now I caught the summer cold! :**

**Anyways, tomorrow will be my last day of school so... woo! :D**  
**So here's the story. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	4. Update Message

The next Teen Titan A.S.B.E.A. story following after this will be called: **_Not Ready_**

* * *

**Here is the list of all my past A.S.B.E.A. Stories in this order:**

1. **_Dance With Me_**

Summary: 

What is better than capturing a girl's attention than taking her to the Jump City Teen Ball? It should be easy, right? It's the perfect excuse to keep their attention on them rather than Aqualad. RobStar BBRae CyBee

2. **_Parents__ Day_**

Summary: 

Although Starfire is still new to Earth, it doesn't take her long enough to realize what is a "Mothers" and "Fathers" day. It is a gloomy day for each Titan, but will she be able to keep a smile on each of their faces? Let alone herself?

3. _**Fated To** **Meet**_

Summary:

Everything's all great and dandy for young Dick Grayson, when suddenly he was startled awake by his mentor in the middle of the night! For the young 13 year old, he is more than ready to defend the Earth when he hears of an alien invasion, but here's the catch: he can't participate in it. But he is assigned to _babysit_ an alien prisoner. She's not any average girl he's ever encountered. And he's not any human she expected. Will they get along and be able to save the world in time?

4. _**It Couldn't Get Any** **Worse**_

Summary:

Starfire feels that she and Raven haven't gotten closer since the _Switch_ incident. Other than the occasional meditation and shopping trips, she feels as if they should become even closer. What happens when a new villain arises during one of their girl time hang outs? What can the girls do to stop it when they're on their own? Especially when this villain is undead...?

5. _**Not Ready**_

Summary:

Starfire feels that she and Raven haven't gotten closer since the _Switch_ incident. Other than the occasional meditation and shopping trips, she feels as if they should become even closer. What happens when a new villain arises during one of their girl time hang outs? What can the girls do to stop it when they're on their own? Especially when this villain is undead...?


End file.
